


Jensen's Killer

by no_one



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one/pseuds/no_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen spent 5 years in an abusive and controlling relationship. Now he is ready to try and join the world again but as he steps outside bodies start to pile up and the police have questions.  Is Jensen a killer or is there someone much more dangerous waiting and watching in the background?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen and the neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. Jensen, Jared, and the rest of the Supernatural gang may appear in this fic, but everyone will act out of character because I am just using the idea of them to make my writing easier.

Jensen’s neighbor was back. He had heard him early that morning, a thud from a suitcase and the click of a door lock turning. The click had woken him up. Jensen wasn’t sure if he was afraid that it was Ryan coming back or if he hoped that it was Ryan opening the door. But his apartment door remained shut and he was alone.

Jensen was used to being alone. Back when he and Ryan had started dating, Ryan didn’t like to share and they had spent more time as a couple then with friends. When Jensen had moved in, he had learned not to go outside without Ryan. It hadn’t been worth the arguments and questions about his location. It had been easy to switch to working at home during the day. Ryan was always happier when Jensen was home when he walked in the door. But all those steps to make Ryan happy had cost Jensen friends and human interaction. In the past five years, he had only seen the people in his building and barely talked with anyone. The women who owned the store on the ground floor had hired him and speaking with her in the morning was the extent of his human interaction.

But now, it was time to step out of his shell. Jensen knew this. _I can do this_. He took the plate of cookies and almost walked towards the door. _There is nothing wrong with these cookies, I know how to bake_. The cookies were fine. Golden brown with chewy centers and chocolate chips in each one. He knew that the neighbor like them, the man bought half a dozen each time they were at the shop. Ryan would have found something wrong with them or told him that the neighbor was allergic. _He is not allergic, I’ve seen him eat them. I know that he likes them_. And Ryan wasn’t here.

,

Jensen once again grabbed the plate. He walked out of his apartment and across the hall and knocked.

“Yes?”

“I n-noticed that you were not, not, not able to m-make it into the sh-sh-shop, so I, I brought you s-some cookies,” Jensen tried to get out.

Jensen could feel his hands sweeting and he knew that they were shaking. He was going to drop the plate, _couldn’t do anything right_ . It sounded like Ryan was right behind him. Jensen couldn’t help himself. He had to turn and see and in that movement the plate started to slip out of his hands.

“Thank you, Jensen.” 

Tom watched his neighbor turn back towards him. Of course, he was too afraid to look Tom in the eye so Tom got the beginning of a fantasy, wide green princess eyes looking up at him through dark eyelashes. He could feel his pants starting to get tight. _You’re confusing porn with reality again,_ “I was sad that I missed the peanut butter chocolate chip cookie day this past week. Would you like to come in and have some coffee?”

“I c-can’t. R-Ryan didn’t come home last n-night. I am, am going to wait f-for him.” Jensen stuttered out.

Tom made sure to keep a soft smile on his face, “ok, maybe next time. I’ll make sure to bring you back your plate.”  
He watched as Jensen walked back to his apartment. 

Ryan wasn’t coming home. His body lay at the bottom of a hill outside of town.

It had been simple kill really, instead of going straight home after work, Ryan had gone to see his other boyfriend. While it had made him unhappy to wait outside for the scumbag while he was getting his rocks off it helped with alibies and motive. Customers would have seen Jensen work late today and everybody knew that Jensen never left the building by himself. This new boyfriend though, he left his building and he would be so mad at Ryan for leaving after sex to go back to the main man. He had found a good spot to watch the area around him, with no cameras and lots of shadows and a perfect view of the windows. Ryan had walked here and a camera had seen him turn the corner but no camera would see him return. It had been easy to grab the guy also. Ryan didn’t even look around when he exited back onto the street. It had been nothing to pull him into the shadows and smash him over the head. They had walked down the street, just a man walking his early drunk friend to a car. The car trip to the park had also been easy. A parking lot with a street light broken and black truck would make it difficult for anyone to see anything important.

Killing Ryan had been easy. Normally when he killed, it was from far away and recoil was the only physical response he got. Sometimes, he killed close up, but that was often a stabbing during a mugging gone wrong. This though was different. He took a wrench (bought at Sears two years ago and he paid cash) and beat Ryan to death. Blood and brain matter flow everywhere. This scene would be a mess to clean up, but it was worth it to him. He had carried the body down a deer trail. The blood would attract some animals and as he was getting ready to walk away he saw bugs starting to investigate the new food source.

Body wipes to wash away the blood and new clothes to change into made the man respectable again. The wrench was wiped down, it would soon be thrown into the river. There was no need to keep it, he had two more at home; both from Sears and both paid for with cash, one from a year ago and the other he had bought 6 months ago. The clothes would be placed in a paper bag, along with the wipes. They would be burned in a fire pit near one of the homeless encampments. The shoes would go into a drop box for one of the shelters but on the other side of town from the encampment. _These are good shoes_ thought the man, but still he would get rid of them.


	2. Before the cracks can be seen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past cannot stay gone.

3 Years Later.

The call had come in at 5:15 in the morning. A police car had been sent out to investigate the issue and at 5:45, Christian Kane was woken up by his phone. Or more importantly, it woke up the beautiful red head that was lying in bed with him. She woke up, looked at the phone, and smacked him in the arm.  
“It’s yours.”  
“Hello,” Chris listened, “3 creeks trail head. All right, I’ll be ready in 5. Yep.”  
He sat up. _fuck, it is too early._  
“Someone found a body at the 3 Creeks Trail head this morning. We’re next up.” He told her as he grabbed for his jeans. “I’m not sure when I’ll make it home tonight. I’ll try to call you, Danneel.”  
“It’s alright, I’ll just eat with Jensen and Jared if they’re free.”  
Chris pulled on pants, grabbed a shirt, and started walking towards the coffee maker.  
“You’re going to want shorts with those, I can see your cock.”  
He turned back towards the bed and grinned. “Thanks, babe.”  
By 5:50, Chris was ready at the door, fully dress and with a cup of coffee. 

By the time the dog’s owner had called her back and seen what toy she had found in the woods by the trail, Jensen had been up for over an hour. He had his music playing in the back ground, t-swift was good company before the world was awake. When the first police car reached 3 creeks, Jensen had the scones and muffins ready to go into the oven. While Chris was being woken up, Jensen had sandwich bread rising and his special herb bread in the oven. By the time Chris walked out the door, Jared was unlocking the door and making his way inside. It was a normal boring Tuesday and Jensen had no idea what was coming.  
“Blueberry? I could kill for a blueberry muffin and some coffee.” He spoke as moved, in hurry, rushing down to the coffee machines.  
“They’re cooling on the rack. What kind of cake should we have today?” Jensen stirred to bowl of oats as he asked his co-worker.  
“Umm, what all are you making for today? Ohhh, hazelnut chocolate scones. I’ll have both. Both is good.”  
Jensen split the dough and began making fruit squares. Jared was completely distracted by the chocolate scones. 

A little after 6, Chris was standing at the edge of a crime scene. They had found the body that the bone belonged to. The bones were at the bottom of a slight hill and off the path. A dog had run ahead of his person and brought back a tibia. The jogger, being a doctor, recognized the bone and called 911.  
“What can you tell me?” asked Detective Stone, as she watched the crime scene techs scour the ground.  
“Dead. Fully dressed and I’m guessing male. We’ll know more back at the lab,” with this he grinned up at the detective, “whoever killed him left his wallet behind. Which is good because the skull is destroyed. We may be able to get a reconstruction if animals haven’t taken any pieces away.”  
“How bad is the skull?” Chris asked as he watched technicians move bones and take pictures.  
“Somebody was pissed.” 

By the time that Chris got to the station, Jensen had fruit bars ready to come out, a banana cake ready to go in and was starting to dish mini lava cakes.  
“Danni!” Jared greeted the red haired women who just entered the café.  
“It is too early for your noise. Give me coffee.”  
Jared laughed, he had known her for two long to be offended by any abruptness.  
“Chris have an early wake up this morning?” He asked, “tell me all about it, what crime wave is about to hit our city?” Jared started to giggle to himself as his movie announcer voice failed.  
“Something to do with 3 Creeks. You guys got plans for tonight? I may need some dinner friends.”  
“Jen’s short and sexy neighbor is here so he may have some plans” Jared tried to look sexy has he raised and lowered his eyebrows.  
“I’m just making him cookies to welcome him home. Nothing more.” Jensen looked at his co-worker before lowering his eyes, “I don’t think I’m ready for anything more.”  
“3 years Jen, it’s been 3 years and he seems nice. I’ve seen him stare at your ass. He’s interested.” Danneel responded.

 

“Motherfucker”  
It was all that Chris could say as he starred at the lab workers. They had been called down for the preliminary findings. The coroner had started. The victim was a man who had been about 6 feet 2 inches and most likely cause of death was blunt force trauma. Someone had beaten his skull in with a hard item multiple times. That was when the tech had come in with information on the wallet. Ryan Smith had been found, 3 years after he done the best thing possible and disappeared.  
“I can’t be on this case.”  
“Why?” Shaw sneered.  
“I know the victim and I’m going to be a suspect in his murder. I knew his disappearance was too good to be true.” Chris sighed as he looked at the body of Jensen’s former boyfriend.  
Thing moved fast at the station after that, Chris and Shaw were taken off the case and it was handed off to Detectives Weatherly and Welling. Chris had been warned against informing Jensen before the police talked to him. He knew that it was a risk but Chris had failed Jensen years ago and he was willing to trade his job for their friendship; he sent a quick text off: Jen’s needs a lawyer. Two phones chirped, one buzzed and the forth phone lit up, it was time to circle the wagons.  
Jensen though, knew none of this. He was enjoying the peace that he had worked hard at building in the last three years. As the police were driving over to speak with him, he was puttering around the kitchen trying to think about what to make for Tom. He knew what all his friends thought, they all pushed him hoping that he would ask the man out for a date or have him over for dinner but Jensen wasn’t sure if he could give up this life again. His mind fell back to Ryan, Jensen couldn’t go back to that. He thanked G-d for Ryan’s disappearance, what if Tom was like that also.  
_buzz, buzz_  
The doorbell brought Jensen out of his head and he looked at the clock, _hum, Jared and the boys must be headed towards the park._ He glanced at the door, it was odd for Jared and the boys not to rush in after giving him a warning with the bell. “Jared?” he asked as he walked toward the door.  
“Mr. Ackles? I’m Detective Weatherly, this is Detective Welling and we have a few questions for you.” The man at the door was a little taller than Jensen. Jensen hesitated, the man’s eyes were a little too predatory.  
_This man is dangerous,_ the voice inside his head sounded for a moment like Tom and Jensen felt fear. The fear that he hadn’t felt in years, not since Ryan had left. “M-may I s-see some I.D?” _the stutter is back,_ Jensen asked.  
He closed the door and grabbed his phone. “Chris? Do you, you k-know a d-d-detective Weatherly?”  
Chris sighed in response to the question, “You need a lawyer. Call Danni now. I’m not supposed to tell you anything. I’m hanging up and you NEED to call Danni right now.”  
“I’m 5 minutes away, let them in and ask if they want anything to drink or eat, tell them that your lawyer is on her way and don’t answer any questions until I get there. Do you understand Jensen?” Danneel stated her instructions clearly. Once she had seen Chris’s text, she rushed over to Jensen’s place.  
Jensen nodded _stupid she can’t see you,_ and opened the door once again. “You can come in but I can’t answer any questions until my lawyer gets here.”  
He held the door open, the taller of the two started to walk in when the Weatherly sneered, “A lawyer, but we just want to ask you a few questions. Do you have something you want to confess?”  
“Is everything alright here?” A cultured voice cut in, “Jensen, do you want these men in your apartment?”  
“Sir, we’re police officers. Please step along” Weatherly tried to control the situation but he was cut off again.  
“Jensen?”  
“It’s ok, ok Tom. They’re p-police and my, my lawyer is, is c-coming. Thank you.” 

Detective Tom Welling took in the situation. Jensen Ackles was terrified, there was no other way to describe it, his green eyes were wide, his face pale making the freckles stand out, he kept biting his lips and wringing his hands and stuttering and stammering. Weatherly looked livid. His ears were starting to get red and Tom could see the veins pulsing in his face and neck. The hallway Tom was giving him the creeps. He was similar in height to everyone and slender but there was something about him that told the detective not to turn his back on him. He wasn’t sure what it was, but while Hallway Tom was gentle with Ackles, he gave off the vibe of a reptile, watching and waiting and fully knowing that he could kill everyone if needed. The weird standoff ended when a red haired women strode down the hall.  
“Danni” Jensen sounded relieved.  
“Your lawyer is Danneel Harris?” Weatherly asked.  
_Well Shit,_ thought Tom _this is going to be a mess._  
The other Tom gave a slight bow towards Ms Harris before unlocking the door he stood in front of.


	3. We Are Being Hunted

Danneel Harris walked into Jensen’s apartment and took a seat on the couch. She looked around. Jensen took a seat next to her while the detectives sat in some chairs. Welling wasn’t a bad cop, he was fair and followed the rules and so far he had never done anything to cost a conviction or trial; Weatherly on the other hand was scum. His missteps had gotten a key piece of evidence thrown out on a previous trail. She crossed her legs, “Well Detectives?” she demanded.

Tom could see that Weatherly was about to start the question when he broke in. “This morning we received information about possible human remains and after investigation we learned that the body was Ryan Black.”

This got a reaction from both of them. Jensen shrank into himself and let out a small whimper. Danneel’s face tightened.  
“The police questioned my client three years ago when Mr. Black was missing.” She snapped.

Tom nodded, “That is correct, but now the case is a murder investigation which means we will be restarting. We’re going to have to re-interview everyone involved with the original case along with looking at new forensic information. You can understand why Mr. Ackles needs to be interviewed first.”

Danneel nodded to that. Tom felt some of the tension leave him, with Cortes, Harris and Padalecki representing Jensen Ackles everything would have to be done above board and by the book. Weatherly was looking excited to start the questioning but he better be careful, Harris had washed the ring with them the last time they met in court. Tom continued with the questions.

“I know that it has been three years, but do you remember anything about the time Ryan went missing? Maybe something that came to mind after the fact?”

“N-n-no.”

It came out a whisper. Tom could barely hear the answer and Weatherly snorted.  
“Did you kill him?” challenged Weatherly, staring straight at Jensen.

“Detective” decried Danneel, “If you had done your homework on this case, you would know what my client suffered under that man. You would also know that my client did not leave this building and there was no way he dragged a body out to 3 Creeks. You need to leave now.”

“Of course. We will be in contact when we have more questions for your client.” Tom stood up, nodded to Jensen, shook hands with Danneel and marched Weatherly out of the apartment.

Tom walked out the building to the car. _Someone is watching us._ The hair on the back of his neck started to rise and he felt a panic starting to build, _we are being hunted._ He turned to look at the building. “Ackles’ rooms don’t face this way right?”

“No, they are on the other side.” Weatherly answered, “Why?”

That meant that Hallway Tom’s rooms faced this street. He searched the windows, hoping to see a shadow or a face, “Gut feeling.”

“Why did you stop the questioning? You know that he is guilty. That little fag killed Black 3 years ago and has been living off his money ever sense.” Weatherly almost shouted as he got in the car.

“No he didn’t.” that reply got a look of disbelief. “She was right. No one had seen Jensen Ackles step out of that building for 2 years. The only place he went was downstairs to the coffee shop he worked at.”

“So, he still could have been involved.” Weatherly was not going to let it go.

“I’m sure he is. We need to look at the missing case file again.” Tom was pretty sure he knew who the killer was. There was only one man who fit.

 

There was no time to read the case file again. When they walked into the department room they were called back into the boss’s office.

“ **What the hell is wrong with you!** ”

“Boss?”

“I’ve had 4 phone calls about you two in the last 10 minutes. **I sent you over to Mr Ackles to inform him of a death and ask if he had any new information. NOW I HAVE THE MAYOR CALLING ABOUT THE BEHAVIOR OF MY DETECTIVES, CORTES HARRIS AND PADALECKI ARE CALLING ABOUT CIVIL SUITS OVER HARASSMENT, THE DISTRICT ATTOREY HAS CALLED ABOUT WEATHERLY’S INABILITY TO FOLLOW THE LAW AND THE GOVERNOR’S OFFICE HAS SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT HOW I RUN MY DEPARTMENT!** ”

Tom flinched at the volume and anger that was at the end of the boss’s statement. “This case could be a little too big for us.”

“What kind of bullshit is this Welling, You fucking traitor.” Weatherly wasn’t afraid to share his opinion about that, “Of course we can solve it, if you would quit pussyfooting around.”

“What do you mean?” worried the boss.

“I need an hour to check some information, but I think this case is going to blow up in the department’s face.” Tom spoke quietly.

“See me in an hour.”

 

Tom read over the details of Jensen Ackles from the missing person’s folder. The list of friends that fought to keep in touch during his relationship with Ryan Black was impressive. It also lead to two suspects. He was in the middle of the first of two phone calls, when Weatherly said he was stepping out for a coffee. 

 

He waited. Daylight and crowds making killing both easier and difficult. With so many people walking around it was always a challenge to see the person doing an action, but you could never be sure that no one was looking. He normally wouldn’t have chosen this location, murder outside a police station with cameras was asking to be caught. The smoking bans made it much more difficult to loiter but it was probably good for his lungs. He had a smart phone, but playing with one while waiting to murder someone always felt a little silly. Coffee was good though, or at least a coffee cup was helpful as long as you remembered to swallow. Bus stations were also good, as long as you knew which bus to not wait for.  
His prey walked out of the police station. This was perfect. He watched him walk towards the coffee shop. This could work. Muggings are always so difficult to solve. He watched the shop. Timing was important here; walk over, stab, grab wallet, and walk away before anyone knew what was happening. He started the hunt.  
It was surprisingly simple. Cops should be harder to kill. The timing was perfect. The cop stepped out the shop and turned to walk back to the station. He was only a few steps in front of him, it was no work to speed up, take his knife and cut the throat. He tripped the body so it fell forward and found the wallet. So easy to reach in a pocket. The baseball cap kept his face hidden as he walked away.

 

Tom put the phone down and looked at his notes. If he didn’t do it perfectly, this case would cost him his career. _Dear G-d, please don’t let Michael screw this up for me._ Jensen’s older brother had returned to the state a little more than 3 years ago, only a month before Ryan disappeared. No one told Tom what he had done, but he was rumored to be a scary fucker. Christian Kane had come back at that same time. Kane and Ackles had worked together, the 2nd phone call clarified. He knew that Kane could bash someone’s skull in, he had seen him break a guy’s arm with a pool cue. The officers in charge of the missing persons file knew that Jensen was being abused. ‘Best thing that happened to Jensen Ackles was Black walking out’ was the unofficial view of the police and the official view of all of Jensen’s friends. _If this is a conspiracy, it will be a mess._ Jensen had worked at a cafe downstairs, a café that belongs to a Padalecki and a co-worker is a younger Padalecki. Jared Padalecki’s father, older brother and wife all worked for Cortes Harris and Padalecki. Chris was in a relationship with the Danneel Harris of Cortes Harris and Padalecki. Tom looked up, it hour was over.  
_God dammit Michael where are you._ Tom walked into his boss’s office and handed him the web.

“What do you think happened that night?”

“I have two theories, if Ryan Black made it home I think Jensen hit him in self-defense, got scared and called either his brother or Detective Kane or both. Whoever came took the body away. The more likely scenario was that Ryan was picked up leaving his boyfriend’s place and Kane or Josh Ackles or both took him out to 3 Creeks and beat him to death. What is going to cause us problems is if they didn’t know that Ryan was abusing Jensen, then someone had to tell them and they had to be told when Ryan hadn’t come home after work.”

“Kane knew he would be a suspect in this, so talk to him. He and Stone are out investigating a missing person. They should be back in an hour.”

Tom was getting ready to leave when the door burst open, “Sir, someone killed Detective Weatherly between the coffee shop and here.”


	4. A Truth and A Lie

“You warned him.”

He did not respond. 

“I saw you on your phone.” 

There was nothing to say to that.

“Why should you be a suspect?”

That was a question. He raised an eyebrow and glance over at Detective Stone. They had been sent to do some interviews on a cold-case, but for now she wanted answers.  
“Did you work it? Ryan Black’s missing person case?” He asked. _Answering questions with questions, that’s not a good sign._

“Of course I did. You weren’t anywhere on the list of persons of interest.” Stone answered him. She looked a little unsure, “Did we miss something?”

Chris nodded to that. When things got slow, they were put onto cold cases or missing persons cases. Murder didn’t happen too often here.  
He shrugged and replied, “I’m not sure if it is really a miss, I had only got back to town a few weeks before he went missing. I wasn’t hired until a monthish afterward. But, I knew his brother and I stayed with the Padaleckis for a little while. I fall into the circle that is being looked at and who else in that group would bash a man’s skull in and drag his body into the park?” 

“What did you think of him? Of Ryan Black? No one has ever asked you.” She questioned him. “Did you ever meet him?” The thought came to her. 

“He was a bastard. Best thing he did for Jensen was disappear and now he ruined that by coming back.” Chris glared at the horizon. 3 years gone and he still hated the man. “No, I never was introduced to him.”

“Son of bitch. With this being a murder investigation you would have to be a suspect.” Stone looked at him, “Did you kill Ryan Black?” 

“No.” Chris told the truth.

“Do you know who did?”

“No.” Chris lied.

 

Joshua Ackles did not receive a text message. He was unaware that the body of the man he loathed had been discovered that morning nor was he aware that a certain detective would soon be making a phone call in search of information about his past. His morning had started out as it should, nothing was wrong and Josh knew that life was as it should be until his cell rang. _Ask not for whom the bell tolls_ the thought flew through him was he grabbed the simple black vibrating phone.  
“Yes?” 

“Danneel is representing Jensen. How good of a lawyer will you need? We have two high profile highly skilled criminal attorneys still available.” 

Josh listened as the voice throw the information at him. There was nothing that Jensen would need a lawyer for, _someone found that stupid son of a bitch_.  
“Fuck.” Josh thought, he would have to be careful. They could not afford to make any mistakes here. “What do they know?” 

“I’m not sure yet. He sent a text out and Danneel is on her way over to Jensen’s apartment. I’m not sure who is investigating.” 

“I’ll take the lesser of the two highly skilled criminal attorneys. Give him the better.”

“Are you sure.” 

“I’m sure. And Jeff, no.” He told the truth.  
Josh hung up. Jeff did not ask and so Josh did not lie.


	5. A Truth Told

Jensen sat there after Danni had sent the cops away. “I knew he was dead.”  
He had never realized that silence could be loud or maybe the absence of sound was so noticeable that you could not pay attention.

Danni finally had a reply, “I’m your lawyer. I can’t tell the cops anything.”  
She was standing in the kitchen and watching him. Jensen thought it was odd how domestic it looked.  
“Jensen, if they come back with a warrant will they find anything?” She had to ask even if it was too late to do anything about it.

“He wouldn’t have left me,” Jensen didn’t answer. “I knew about the boyfriend. Ryan always came back.” He burst into tears. 

Danneel had nothing to say about that. Jensen may be the only person who missed Ryan. She had been worried the first few days he had been gone. Jensen had looked skinnier and paler than normal. When the das had turned into a week she felt hope and when the weeks turned into a month she was happy. And when Jensen had left his building for the first time, she felt joy. When the cops had first asked questions she had played lip service to the idea of a missing person but she knew he was dead.  
“Jensen, will the police find anything when thy search here?” She demanded. 

He shook his head. When Ryan had first disappeared Chris had come over and one a deep clean. “There’s nothing to find.” 

 

Jensen had been in almost a state of shock from when the police had first knocked on his door. When he was first told that Ryan had been found, he was terrified that Ryan would be coming home. He felt frozen with fear, the apartment wasn’t ready: he had cookbooks piled on the counter, art he had picked out and bought was hanging on the walls, and the towels, blankets, and throw rugs were bright colors. Ryan couldn’t come home to that, he would be so angry. When he realized the police meant Ryan’s body he was heartbroken and relieved. There was a part of him, growing smaller by the week that believed that Ryan would come back and let Jensen apologize then they could be a couple again. Yet there was another part of him that was slowly growing and slowly making him believe that this life he had built was something good, something worth fighting for.  
Danni had been in a panic about the police searching his apartment. There was nothing to worry about now nor had there been anything to worry about 3 years ago. That hadn’t stopped his brother and Chris from each doing a search and clean. 

This morning had started just as normal as yesterday’s and for a few hours Jensen believed his life wasn’t being torn apart. That had only lasted until Jared had started work. His big puppy eyes had followed Jensen around.  
“How are you doing? Is that a stupid question? It feels like a stupid question.” 

“I’m not sure.” Jensen answered honestly. 

“I was talking with Gen last night and she said to be careful. Don’t talk to the cops without Danni.” 

“Did you learn anything else?” Jensen asked. He had been told many times to only speak to the police with Danni by his side. 

“She’s worried that we’ll be charged with conspiracy.” 

“We didn’t do anything. None of you would have taken him away from me.” Jensen’s voice broke and he blinked as tears filled his eyes. 

Jared sounded as emotional as Jensen felt when he replied, “No. Christ swears it wasn’t him and the rest of us wouldn’t know how.” 

They had been open for a little over an hour when it became too much for Jensen. He had been talking with his neighbor, Jared for some reason had been too busy to take the order and their small talk went from espresso to a light flirting when he stormed in.  
“ **You stupid slut. You killed him.** ” While screaming he had rushed Jensen. 

**SLAP**

Jensen didn’t know which was louder the screaming or the slap on his face. Them balled up his fist and looked ready to throw a punch. Jared had rushed over and pulled Jensen away from the counter. Tom had rushed over and pulled the man away. 

Jensen looked at him. The years didn’t show, his eyes were still bright blue and his dark hair made his pale skin glow. Ryan had hired him as an assistant and seduced him into bed. 

“I had, I had to read about him in the paper. You’re going to be arrested this time. You’ll finally pay for what you did.” He spat out and looked at Jensen with a loathing.

Jared growled. He was the nicest guy in the world but he could still look terrifying, “You need to leave now. Leave or we’ll call the police.” 

Tom helped turn the man. He watched him stomp out. “Who was that?” he asked Jared as he watched Jensen hide back with the baking. Jensen had his eyes firmly on the ground and his shoulders curled in. 

“The boyfriend. Ryan fucked him the night he disappeared.” Jared sneered. 

 

Chris watched the traffic cam video. He had caught something on the coffee store security but he wasn’t quite sure what just yet. It had been chaos outside the station earlier, traffic had to be stopped and people questioned, all while reporters tried to get sound bites. 

There was some good that came from the afternoon, he was not a suspect for Weatherly’s killing. He been with Stone all day, it was hard to beat a detective for an alibi. Jensen was also off the list, he had been with his lawyer, so not the greatest alibi, but at least someone had seen him. It didn’t hurt that Danni was the best criminal defense lawyer in the state.  
_There it is_ He wasn’t sure why his senses were bothered by a man drinking coffee but he listened to them and took a screen shot. The guy wasn’t at the shop or was he staring. He was leaning against a wall and drinking coffee, then leaving, but he didn’t throw the cup away. Maybe one of the coffee people _whatever they’re called_ had seen him earlier. 

His questions with Welling hadn’t been difficult or rough. He had been able to mainly tell the truth. He had never been introduced to Ryan Black. He had not killed or disposed of the body. He did not know that Black was dead until the body had been found. He did not know who killed him. That was the truth he told Welling.  
It was also true that he had used Black’s picture for target practice. Just as it was true that he and Josh Ackles had planned ways to kill the man without being caught. It was true that he had no evidence of who killed Black but that was because he had made sure to clean Jensen’s apartment just in case anyone came looking. Chris had never asked Josh about killing Black and while he had no proof that Black had been dead, he also had no proof that Black was alive; Black wouldn’t have left Jensen until he killed him. That was the truth he did not tell Welling. 

When asked his opinion on why he wasn’t on the suspect list 3 years ago, he shared the same ideas he told Stone. Chris had been new to town, and the police hadn’t realized nor had they asked how he fit into the group. It had also been a missing person’s case at the time, there was no evidence of a kidnapping and the police had been looking at the other boyfriend and wondering if Black had just walked away. 

He went back to the tapes. He and Stone were looking for a cop killer and they had nothing. 

 

Tom got out of the car. He was flying solo today but crime stopped for no man. First interview was with a Theo Smith, the former boyfriend of Black the last person to see him alive. Tom had read over the previous interviews. Smith had been the prime suspect, Black was gone without a trace, no money was missing and work had reported him. The transcripts of the interviews was nauseating, filled with how much Black and Smith loved each other and horrible Jensen was. Tom had been informed of a confrontation at the café when Jensen worked earlier today thanks to the _helpful_ Cortes Harris Padalecki. _First let’s kill all the lawyers_.  
He went inside. 3rd flood, room 304.  
“Mr. Smith, it’s Detective Welling. I have a few questions to ask you.”  
There was no response. Tom sighed, “Mr. Smi….” The door opened at his knock. _fuck_

Tom pulled out his gun and entered the apartment. It was silent. He took a deep breath, it smelled but he couldn’t quite place it. Living room – empty, kitchen – empty, he opened a door, laundry closet – also empty, next door the bedroom – empty, and the last door the bathroom – not empty. Tom looked at the bathtub, realized what the smell was, understood what he was seeing then turned and vomited into the bedroom. 

Tom had the sense to call it in. “We’re, I’m going to need a full forensics team here. Someone got to Theo Smith before I could speak with him.”  
He went back out into the hallway and slid down the wall, _I’m in so over my head_.


	6. A Killer like You

A neighbor had let him in. It may have been an accident or it may have been kindness _stranger danger_. He had simply walked up the stairs, the Yankee’s cap would make it difficult to see his upper face and the mustache blocked his lips and chin. He kept his face angled down and wore large glasses. He didn’t think that this town would have the intelligence to create anything from pixels _but why take a chance_. Blue latex gloves should keep his prints out of any database.  
He had been indifferent to Theo Smith when he had first learned about him. He hadn’t bothered to kill him 3 years ago, there really didn’t seem to be a point and he liked that Theo kept Black out of Jensen’s rooms and more importantly his bed. Hell, he would have given the man money if he had taken Black and run.  
_Room 304, hello Theo_. He knocked and waited.

“Who is it?”

“Police, Mr. Smith. We have some questions about Jensen Ackles.” He replied.

“It’s about time” Theo said as he opened the door, “I have….”

He stepped in with force and cut off the young man. _Stupid brat didn’t even ask to see ID_. He pulled out his knife and kicked the door shut behind him. Theo looked prepared to scream as he gazed at the man and put a blue covered finger to his lips. Theo nodded and tried to keep his whimper quiet. He looked at him, _I’m holding a knife, my face is uncovered, and I’m wearing gloves. What part of this gives you reason to believe you’re going to make it out alive?_ he stepped closer and punched Theo in the neck. 

After that it was easy. He picked the man up and carried him to the bathroom. He laid him in the bathtub. This one was going to look a lot scarier and so he got to work. _Here a cut, there cut, everywhere a cut cut_.

 

Stone and Kane had both walked by Tom as had the coroner and the forensic team. He had felt vindicated to hear an ‘oh sweet mother of Christ’ sworn from someone inside. Stone walked back into the hall. 

“Well, you had the good sense to vomit outside the bathroom. The techs will thank you for that.” She looked at him and shook her head and then she grinned at him, “You did all right kid. That is the worst crime scene I have ever seen. You handled it well.”  
She took a moment to look out at nothing and breathe, “What can you tell me?” 

He replied, “I came over to do an interview. Theo Smith was Ryan Black’s boyfriend on the side and the last person to see him alive. There also was an incident at the café where Jensen Ackles works and I wanted to see what he would share about it. I took the elevator up and knocked on Mr. Smith’s door. There was no answer so I knocked and called out again. The door opened so I went in to see if he was there and okay. I found him in the bathtub. I threw up. I left the apartment and I called it in.” 

She looked at the door. “No sign of forced entry.” 

Kane had walked out to join them. “Why the fuck would he ask the murder in?” He asked incredulously.  
“What?” He defended himself to their looks, “think about it. There hasn’t been a murder in this town for years. Not counting the two this week, the last known murder was…”

“Ryan Black” Stone interrupted.

“Exactly” Kane continued, “So if you’re Theo Smith, your boyfriend has been found dead and the lead cop on the case was murdered just yesterday. Why would you open to the door to anyone?” 

Stone looked at her partner. _He didn’t kill Weatherly and he most likely didn’t kill Smith, but could she trust him?_ “You were in there for a long time, what’s your opinion of the scene?” 

Kane bounced his leg in almost a nervous tension. “I’m not sure. It’s like that guy who killed Weatherly, my instincts are telling me to gear up for bear and hide everyone I love in a vault. I can’t tell you why, but I know this guy is bad news.”

Stone wasn’t sure what to make of that response. “We’ll combine investigations right now. Kane, I want you to start interviewing neighbors and Welling, I want you to find the manager and see if there are any cameras in here.”  
Stone walked back into the crime scene and the men walked off to do their jobs. 

Chris waited until they were both out of sight and then he walked to the end of the hall. He pulled out a phone, “Hey, it’s me. This is starting to worry me. I’d feel a lot better if you were in town. Stay at Jen’s and keep an eye on him and Danni.” 

He started to knock on doors. 301 had no answer, 302 didn’t hear anything, and 303 had a witness. Chris looked at the grandma that had opened the door. She was tiny and wrinkled and she babysat for her son when the son and wife had to go to work in this new country. She had seen two police man knock on the door. The second one sounded like Welling. _He said he was police, that was a way to get someone to open their door_. He finished the thought and heard what she had to say about the first man.

“The first man, he like you, he old country police.” 

“Old country police?” 

“The police that come and make you disappear. He’s a soul eater.” 

Chris did know what she meant, a killer. He returned to the bathroom. 

“Get anything?” Stone asked.

“Room 303 saw a tall man go in, said he was a cop and was wearing a baseball cap and had a mustache.” Chris smirked, “she’s a grandma from Chile.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Stone was not in the mood for Kane’s half comments.

“She called him an ‘old country police,’ I think he gave off a DINA vibe; the secret police of Operation Condor when thousands of people disappeared because they were taken by the cops.” Chris turned to look at the body, “Is there any way to tell if the scene was staged?” 

“He was alive when the cutting started but I can keep an eye out for anything weird.” The coroner replied.  
They returned to the station. Kane went to watch tape with Welling. Stone walked over to Vice and Narc. The officer sitting there gave her a look.  
“There was no action on either line. He hasn’t made a call in a few hours. Last one was to Danni Harris saying he would be late. Sorry, Stone.”

She nodded in thanks. She had watched Kane make a call before interviewing the neighbors. And it if wasn’t his work or personal phone, there must be a private one _what is he hiding and who did he call_. 

Joshua Ackles listened to his voice mail. Chris was worried, this had moved beyond a fear of being investigated for murder. He knew that his lawyers would be unhappy with him involving himself into the situation, but that was his job as an older brother. He stood up and walked towards his wall of books. He took Marx down and opened it, his glock 22 was waiting along with 15 bullets. Inside Smith was his trusty KaBar. A quick stop home to pick up a couple more boxes and he would be ready.  
He called Chris but got a busy signal. What Joshua loved about his brother’s building he also hated; the coffee shop had probably saved Jensen’s life but it also meant the building’s door were opened. He had called to warn Danni he was coming and sent Chris a quick text: I’m here.  
He was surprised to see a guy sitting on the couch. Josh took him in, tall, aristocratic with curly blond hair and a focus. Josh felt his body come alive and he reached for a weapon; the man had also stopped relaxing and his eyes were focused on Josh. For some reason, Josh was not the only killer in Jensen’s life.


End file.
